Once on an Island
by eccentrictulip
Summary: Four attractive teenagers, one island, hormones are raging and sexual hijinks are to ensue. Borra, Korsami, Makorrasami
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Beginning of a little Korra smut, hope you enjoy! Leave a review, if ya wish

Once On an Island…

One week. It had only been one week since Bolin, Mako and Asami had taken residence on Air Temple Island, and Korra was already filled with sexual frustration. Whether it be running into Mako after he'd taken and shower or seeing Bolin sans-pants (which he very often was), Korra had to stifle the urge to jump them right then and there. Hell, she was even noticing Asami, that's how out of control her hormones were.

It had been a long day of training. She spent her mornings airbending with Tenzin, and her afternoons practicing with her teammates. With the occasional moment when she wasn't exerting herself physically, all Korra wanted to do was lie down. She flopped face down onto her bed, prompting Naga to come over and gently lick her cheek. She smiled, petting her polar bear-dog.

"Oh Naga, how do you deal with sexual frustration? You're the only polar bear-dog for miles! At least I have people of the same species around to potentially be with." She paused for a moment, taking in what she'd just said. Korra groaned.

"Is this what my frustration has brought me to! Talking with my pet about it!" She moaned into her pillow. It wasn't like she could talk to anyone about it. Ikki and Jinora were too young, Pema was too pregnant, and Asami's boyfriend was half the reason she was so frustrated. Well, it was more like 45/45/10.

Korra rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling, thinking about her predicament. She couldn't talk to anyone, she couldn't bone anyone, how was she supposed to solve this?

Well, there was one thing…

Korra had experimented with touching herself in her earlier years, but with no such luck. She'd been to eager, rubbing herself numb before ever reaching climax. She thought maybe, now that she was older and understood sexuality better, it just might work.

Korra closed her eyes and let her hands travel her body, caressing her breasts, stroking her abdomen, grazing her thighs. She let her mind wander, imagining it was someone else's hands touching her. She immediately imagined Mako, shirtless, massaging her body slowly. This image enticed Korra as she rubbed her breasts a little more aggressively, slipping her hands under her shirt and feeling her breast bindings. She tugged them down so she could feel the smooth skin of her breasts, her nipples erect. She continued to imagine Mako feeling her, placing his lips on her chest…

Korra felt it. That warm tingle between her legs, signaling that this was working. She played with her breasts a little more, Mako still in her head, before running her hands down her body and gently rubbing through her pants. She let out a soft whimper as she rubbed in circular motions. The image in her mind began to morph until she saw Bolin's face, shirtless, of course. She paid no mind to it and continued to slowly rub herself, feeling that warm pressure build between her thighs. When she thought she'd been aroused enough, she looked around her room for a moment and listened. Silence. She smiled to herself, loosening the cloth belt that kept her pants up. She slipped a hand into her pants and under her underwear. She tentatively put a finger between her netherlips, feeling a warm wetness. She shivered at the touch, closing her eyes and seeing Bolin's face again. She imagined him softly planting kisses on her neck and collarbone as he would gently stroke her, building that warm pressure up. Korra explored her body, loving the feeling of her fingers against the velvety smoothness of her labia. As her fingers worked, she found a small nub that sent an electrifying shock of pleasure through her system.

She smiled. _'Oh yeah, that's the stuff,'_ Korra was careful to take it slow, making sure she wouldn't rub herself numb. She touched herself slowly and gently, letting out soft whimpers and feeling her back arch in pleasure. The image in her mind swirled again, this time to Asami's face, buried in Korra's thighs. Korra didn't question it, continuing to touch herself until the pressure became almost unbearable. She rubbed quicker and quicker until-

_Knock knock knock._

Korra bolted upright and took her hand out of her pants, covering herself up with a blanket even though she wasn't naked.

'_Who the hell is interrupting my self-love session right now!'_

"Korra, are you awake?"

It was Bolin.

Korra rolled her eyes and opened the door. Bolin grinned sheepishly at her, actually wearing pants for once, which Korra couldn't tell was a good or a bad thing.

"Well, now I am. What's up?" She leaned against the doorjamb, waiting for a response. Bolin looked a little embarrassed.

"I can't sleep. Normally, I would go to Mako, but he's in Asami's room tonight and yeah." Korra sighed. She wanted to tell him to build a bridge and get over it, but she just couldn't say no to him. She waved her hand, indicating he could come in. Bolin smiled and entered the room, Korra closing the door behind him. She took a seat on her bed, and patted a spot next to her. Bolin smiled and accepted.

"So, what's on your mind?" Korra asked, lying down sideways to face him. Bolin sighed and looked down as he spoke.

"It's dumb, really. I have these…flashbacks, I guess, to the day our parents passed away. They were really bad when I was younger, but it's gotten better. I only get them every couple of months now, but still, when I get them…it hurts and it's scary…" He hugged his knees to his chest, looking genuinely upset. Korra frowned and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. This was obviously a situation Mako was more apt to handle, but she wasn't about to turn away a friend in need.

"Hey, that's totally not dumb. I'm really sorry, Bo. Is there anyway I can make you feel better?" Bolin looked over at his friend, and Korra's heart sank seeing tears in his eyes. He rubbed them on the shoulder of his sleeve.

"Well, usually when I told Mako about this, he'd just kinda hold me until I fell asleep. I know things are kinda awkward but-" He was cut off by Korra's immediate but gentle embrace. He smiled, melting into her arms, resting his head on her chest.

"Thanks, Korra." She smiled, looking down at her friend.

"Anytime," They sat there for a minute, Korra lightly stroking Bolin's back. His eyes began to close and Korra felt his breathing slow down. She was about to release him from the embrace before he spoke.

"Hey, I don't know if this is inappropriate or not but your boobs are _really_ comfortable." That's when it hit her. Her bindings were still pulled down. Her belt was still loosened. She quickly leapt from the bed and began to fix herself, her back to Bolin. He stared at her.

"Um, you okay there…?" After tightly knotting her belt, she turned around and gave Bolin a smile like nothing was wrong. He raised his eyebrow and scanned her, looking for a difference from when she was on the bed to when she turned to him. Her hair was the same, still had her armbands on (_'She sleeps in those?'_)…he got to her hips and saw a very tight know tied to her belt. He thought for a moment, remembering it being untied before. He contemplated this, eventually putting two and two together. His eyes widened and a smile crept on his face. Korra noticed this and began escorting him out of her room.

"Well, you seem to feel better now! Have a good sleep!" But before she could push him out of her room completely, he dug his feet into the floor, using a little earthbending. He turned around to look at her, his hands raised.

"Whoah whoah whoah! You're just trying to get rid of me because I know what you were doing before I came in," He smiled devilishly. Korra felt her cheeks turn red but had a serious expression on her face.

"I wasn't doing _anything_. Actually, I was doing something – I was sleeping, and you interrupted me. Now I'm tired, you're tired, time for bed." Bolin put his back on the door, making Korra unable to push him out.

"Nope. Not until you admit to me what you were doing." Korra grunted. He really wasn't giving up without a fight. She crossed her arms.

"I don't _have _to admit anything because I wasn't _doing _anything!" Bolin shook his head.

"Korra, Korra, Korra, we could both be on our merry way if you just told me what you were doing." Korra grunted and thought of a way out of this. She smiled, an idea dawning on her.

"Well, if you're so certain about what I was doing, why don't you tell me?" She smirked, pleased with herself. Bolin refused to be shaken though.

"It's not a question of me wanting to know what you did, but of you admitting to yourself what you did." Korra stared at him blankly.

"That made _no_ sense." Bolin looked at the ground sheepishly.

"Yeah, it sounded more suave in my head…" They stood there for a few moments, both of them refusing to give in.

"C'mon, Korra, just tell me! It could be our fun little secret~!" Bolin seemed genuinely interested in knowing what Korra had been doing. She contemplated it. She had no reason to not trust Bolin…

"Promise you won't tell anyone? Or blackmail me with it?" Bolin stood up straight and traced an X over his chest.

"Cross my heart, now tell me!" Korra sighed and hestitantly responded.

"I was…touchingmyself." She mumbled. Bolin smiled and leaned in closer to her.

"Sorry, I didn't quite hear that, did you say you were _touching yourself_?" He began to laugh before she slapped a hand over his mouth.

"SSSSSHHH! You wanna wake the whole house up!" He took her hand off his mouth, smiling at her.

"Sorry, Kor. Now tell me, what'd you think of?" Korra glared at him.

"Uh-uh, no way. You already know too much now _get out_." She tried to get past him but he still refused.

"C'mon, nothing to be ashamed of, everyone does it. I'll tell you who I think of." Korra stopped. Now it was getting interesting. She crossed her arms and smirked.

"Okay, we'll say it at the same time and then you _have_ to leave. Okay?" Bolin nodded eagerly.

"Okay, on my count, 1…2…3!"

"You!"

"You, Mako, and Asami!" Bolin stared at her with shock. Korra felt a knot in her stomach. God, why did she have to tell the truth! She just should've said Tahno, that might leave him less shocked…

"You satisfied?" She spat at him. Bolin walked to her, trying to place his arms on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"Korra…" He whispered softly.

"You got what you wanted, now get to bed. I'm exhausted." Bolin stood there silently for a moment. He felt like such an ass.

Bolin began to leave and as he closed the door behind him, he looked into her room.

"Goodnight,"

She didn't respond.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I hope everyone's enjoying Once on an Island! If you got the time, leave me some feedback! I'd love to hear what you guys think about this story (:

* * *

2.

Mako sat on Asami's bed, shirtless and thoughtful as his girlfriend showered. By the time they moved onto the island, they had been together for a month. He had sexual desires for her before moving, but living in such close proximity just intensified them. He would catch Asami coming out of the shower, in the hot spring, even come into her room while she had no pants on. While there seemed to be quite an aversion to pants in this house, he didn't mind it on Asami…

Thinking about this caused a stirring in his trousers. He looked down, seeing a small bulge in his pants and thinking _'Fuck'_. The farthest the couple had gotten was a little over-the-shirt groping. She would totally freak out if she climbed into bed and felt his erection against her back.

"What do I do…" He mumbled to himself. Mako did some quick math in his head – Asami had gotten in the shower five minutes ago, she was usually in there for a half hour and it usually took him about fifteen minutes to climax. Crunching the numbers, he would even have enough time to clean up afterwards. He reached into the waistband of his pants and gently began rubbing his throbbing manhood…

But Mako wasn't the only person with sexual desires. As Asami showered, she imagined her boyfriend, sitting on her bed, naked, hard…the thought enticed Asami, causing a small tingling between her legs. She harbored sexual desires for Mako as well, but refrained from pressing on beyond light petting to avoid looking 'unladylike'. She was afraid Mako had a certain 'image' about her that she didn't want to tarnish…

As she let the water cascade through her thick, dark tresses, Asami thought some more. Well, her 'image' was already tarnished – her father ended up being allied with those damned Equalists. She had shown her rebellious side, racing with Korra on the track. She wondered if it was time she discarded that good girl image and showed Mako her true colors.

Asami smirked and turned off the water abruptly. She cut her shower off early, hoping to catch her boyfriend by surprise. She quickly dried herself off, trying to squeeze as moisture from her hair as possible. It was still a little damp but Asami thought _'Fuck it'_. She slipped on a satin robe she'd taken from home that just hit above her knees. She tiptoed through the hallway and opened up her bedroom door ever so quietly. Peeking in, she smiled to herself, enjoying what she saw.

By this time, Mako had his member out and was furiously stroking it. His eyes were closed and his neck arched back as he let searing moans escape through his clenched jaw. He didn't even register someone else was in the room until he felt a warm breath on his neck.

"Mind if I finish you off?" She batted his hand off and took his member into her own hands. Mako looked at her in surprise, but didn't fight her actions.

"Asami, I'm sorry, I just-" She cut him off by pressing her lips against his. "Sssssh," She whispered, breaking off the kiss. Mako was stunned. Who was this woman and what did she do to his girlfriend?

Like a mind reader, Asami grinned and said, "You surprised?" Mako nodded.

"Well, yeah, a little. I just…didn't you were that kinda girl…" He trailed off, feeling confused. She just smirked again and leaned in, seductively whispering into his ear.

"Honey, you have no idea what kind of girl I am." Mako almost came as he heard those words enter his ears. He decided to play along, throwing her smirk back at her. He leaned in and began kissing her neck, tugging at the knot of her robe. Asami released the grip on his manhood and tugged his pants and underwear off. Mako tried to push her down on her back, but she pushed right back and straddled him, digging her knees into the mattress. Asami took his cheeks by her index finger and thumb, squishing him into a fishy face. She smiled, shaking her head.

"Uh-uh, I'm on top." Before he could respond, she planted a hard kiss on his mouth and began stroking him again. Mako melted into the kiss and continued untying her robe, letting the smooth material fall off her back and join his own clothing. His hands eagerly roamed all over her smooth, porcelain skin, from the top of her neck to the back of her thighs. His hands moved to the front, gently squeezing and kneading at her breasts. Asami continued to work his member, but found herself getting bored.

'_I'm not quite ready to go all the way…what can I do…'_ She thought to herself as she began kissing and biting his neck, planning to leave a sizeable hickey. She smiled to herself as she thought of a plan and pushed Mako onto the mattress. He smiled up at her. Mako wasn't used to be the submissive one, but fuck if he was gonna argue with what Asami was doing. She really knew her way around the bedroom.

She gave Mako a devilish grin and slid down his chest, opening her legs and letting him see her in her full glory. He felt overwhelmed, but knew what to do. With no hesitation, he took a hold of Asami's hips and buried his face between her thighs. Asami let out a long, drawn out moan. Asami might have been a tad more experienced, but Mako wasn't too shabby himself. He gently but quickly licked at her sweet, wet folds, his tongue searching for that sweet spot. Asami continued giving him low moans of approval and felt her back arch intensely and dug her nails into Mako's hips when he found her nub.

'_You're welcome,'_ He thought smugly, continuing to run his tongue over it. She bucked her hips into his face, only making Mako bury his face deeper, treating her netherlips like the lips on her face. Licking, kissing, sucking, Asami felt the pressure of an orgasm build up. But she wasn't going to let him off just yet. She suddenly jerked away from his face. Mako looked up, feigning a look of disappointment.

"Aw, I was just starting to get into it," He said with an air of smug, grabbing her wrist with full intentions of having his lips meet her womanhood again. She jerked away, shaking her head.

"I have something better in mind…" She planted a surprisingly gentle kiss on his mouth, and continued this down his body, making a trail down his neck, collarbone, chest, abdomen, until…

It was Mako's turn to let out a drawn out moan. Asami gently began licking and sucking his manhood, working it with her other hand. She teased him like this for a little before putting it in her mouth, taking it in like a popsicle in the middle of July. Mako clenched the sheets around him, using all that was in him not to cum. He writhed his hips into Asami's face, causing him to go deeper into her mouth. Almost as abruptly as she pulled away from him before, she took her mouth off his manhood and looked at him. His head jerked up. Asami read the expression in his eyes and smiled to herself. He wanted more, no – he _needed_ more. She giggled softly and straddled his hips, the tip of his hard manhood just barely touching her warm, wet center.

"Time for the grand finale," She whispered as she slowly slipped onto him. Mako gripped the sheets tighter and moaned loudly, concentrating on not cumming, but it was difficult as he felt her warm folds wrap around him.

Asami had to admit she was close to. Pulling away from Mako had given her a little time to cool down, but sliding back on him had brought her up to speed. It would only take a few gyrations before both of them went over the edge. Mako and Asami both began bucking their hips wildly, wanting the pressure they felt to be gone. After what seemed like an eternity to them, both came loudly, Mako's hot seed filling Asami. She pulled herself off and walked over to her dresser, fishing something out.

Mako just lied there, too stunned to look at her or say anything. This wasn't his first, he had hooked up with fangirls in the past – though that was a secret between him and Bolin – but it was never like _this_. They usually just sucked him off and he occasionally got it in. But he'd never been dominated like this.

He liked it.

Asami came back to the bed, a cigarette lazily hanging off her lips. She lowered her head to him and motioned to his hand, asking for a light. With a flame at the tip of his finger, he lit the cigarette and she look a long drag.

"You smoke?" He asked. She exhaled slowly.

"Sometimes. Mostly after sex. Sometime when I'm stressed." She took another drag.

"Oh. Do you…have sex a lot?" She shrugged.

"Only a few time a year, really. I've been nursing that pack for six months, it's only half gone." She said in a reassuring tone. Mako smiled and pulled her in, placing a kiss on her neck.

"Y'know, there's a lot I don't know about you." He whispered, looking into her eyes. She smiled, this time genuinely with no trace of sarcasm or smug.

"I like it that way." She ground the cigarette on the carpet and nuzzled into Mako's embrace.


End file.
